Io e te
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Yang satu tak berani memberi harapan, sedangkan yang satu hanya bisa menunggu. ―D18


_**Io e te**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira**_

_warning: D18, mungkin ooc, character's death._

* * *

**Tujuh**

* * *

Satu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang indah. Mata yang tipis dan menatap tajam―seakan ia benci dengan semua orang yang melewati. Badan kecil dan kurus, namun luka-luka pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya begitu tampak. Ia terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lelaki itu.

Dua. Ia berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, kira-kira sudah berapa lama sejak lelaki itu berdiri di sana dan memandangi halaman rumah sakit itu?

Tiga. Lalu ia memisahkan kedua belah bibirnya, berniat untuk menyapa lelaki itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya.

Empat. Ah, ia baru saja menyadari ternyata lelaki itu sedang mengamati burung-burung kecil di atas pohon daritadi. Sangat manis, menurutnya.

Lima. Salah satu dari anak buahnya telah memanggil, mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus segera pergi atau mereka akan dimarahi kepala perawat di sana lagi karena mengganggu ketenangan para pasien. Tentu saja ia tak ingin dimarahi habis-habisan oleh wanita itu lagi.

Enam. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu sekali lagi, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tujuh. Dan dalam tujuh detik itu, ia sadar bahwa ia telah _jatuh cinta_.

* * *

**Nama**

* * *

"Kyouya."

Ia meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"Kyouya!"

Sesekali ia menerawang ke arah jendela, mengamati beberapa burung kecil yang beterbangan di daerah Namimori-_chuu_ itu.

"Hibari Kyouya!"

Eh? Ia memutar badannya dan menemukan sosok seseorang yang cukup sering ia lihat itu. Rambut pirang dengan postur cukup tinggi dan jaket hijau yang setia menempel di badannya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, "Kyouya, kenapa kau tidak menjawab ketika aku memanggilmu?" Ia lipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin latihan bertarung, kan, hari ini? Ayo ke atap," ajaknya. Ia mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuan yang sama dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

(Ah, bukannya ia tak ingin menjawab ketika ia dipanggil sebelumnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bahkan lupa bahwa namanya adalah Kyouya karena tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya demikian―

―kecuali si _Haneuma_ ini, tentu saja.)

* * *

**Cium**

* * *

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai di sini saja," seru lelaki bernasionalisme Italia itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah salah satu anak buah setianya itu, "kau boleh turun duluan, Romario. Aku akan menyusul," demikian ia informasikan. Lelaki berjas serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam itu pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Sang Vongola Cloud Guardian itu menurunkan tonfanya, "hari ini cukup singkat."

Bos kepala mafia itu menaikkan alisnya. "Hn? Maksudmu waktu kita latihan?" Kedua tangannya ia selipkan pada kantong sakunya, ia mendekati muridnya itu, "aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Perlahan ia mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan menutup jarak antara kedua belah bibir, mengecupnya singkat.

Lalu ketua kedisiplinan Namimori itu mengangkat tonfanya lagi dan memukulnya tepat di perut.

* * *

**Melindungi**

* * *

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu lain kali," ia menjawab dengan dingin. Napasnya tidak teratur, tonfanya entah terlempar kemana, beberapa bagian pada bajunya telah sobek dan kotor. Kepala Cavallone _famiglia _itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ini―sebenarnya ia tak ingin melukainya. Jika bisa ... ia tak ingin melukai Hibari sama sekali.

Namun ia memutuskan, inilah caranya melindungi Hibari.

Sebagai Vongola Cloud Guardian, akan ada banyak musuh kuat di depannya yang harus ia hadapi. Musuh-musuh yang jauh lebih kuat dari sekarang―lawan dengan kekuatan yang kalian tak ketahui. Karena itu―ia bertekad akan membuat Hibari kuat. Membuatnya kuat, kuat, dan semakin kuat. Begitu kuatnya hingga ia takkan pernah kalah, hingga Dino tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena ia pasti akan menang.

_Inilah_ caranya melindungi Hibari.

* * *

**Pertama**

* * *

Ia sendiri pun tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin melindungi seseorang, daripada menggigit mati seseorang.

Yang ada di pikirannya sebelumnya hanya bahwa ia tak ingin si _Haneuma _itu mati. Kau tak tahu betapa terkejutnya ia ketika si makhluk hijau itu sudah di depan _Haneuma_. Dan pada saat itu, kakinya hanya bisa langsung berlari mendekatinya dan melempar pergi makhluk itu dengan pukulannya.

Dan tentu saja, menendang _Haneuma _pergi dari hadapannya karena ia hanya akan menggangu pertarungannya.

(Ah tidak. Karena ia tak ingin _Haneuma _ itu terluka.)

* * *

**Berhenti**

* * *

Dino punya kebiasaan untuk selalu mengecup bibir Hibari ketika mereka selesai latihan. Ia akan mendekati wajah Hibari perlahan, kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di kantong sakunya, dan setiap kali juga, Hibari akan memukulnya dengan tonfa setelah ciuman singkat itu.

Ya, _setelah_.

Karena itu, Dino menjadikan hal itu menjadi kebiasaan. Walau Hibari tahu ciuman itu akan datang, namun selama ini ia tak pernah berusaha menghindar ataupun menyerangnya sebelum ciuman itu tiba. Apa mungkin ini menjadi tanda positif bagi Dino? Entahlah, yang pasti bila Hibari tidak menolaknya, ini adalah hal bagus.

Namun, dalam setiap kecupan itu, ia tak pernah menarik Hibari dalam dekapannya atau sejenisnya. Sehingga bila memang Hibari ingin menghindar dan mulai merasa jijik dengan hal ini, ia dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Dino takkan melarang.

Dan hingga satu hari di mana Hibari mendorongnya ketika ia hendak menciumnya―

―ia berhenti memberikan kecupan pada Hibari.

* * *

**Kesempatan**

* * *

"_Suki da_, Kyouya." Lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulut Dino―

"Hn." ―dan kalimat yang sama pula keluar dari mulut Hibari.

Selalu seperti ini. Dino akan mengucapkannya dengan wajah penuh senyum dan tawanya, dan Hibari akan menjawab dengan wajah dingin dan menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan. Dan walau Hibari menjawab dengan singkat seperti itu, Dino hanya tertawa ringan oleh responnya.

Hingga hari di mana respon Hibari berubah, ah tidak, _sedikit_ berubah.

"Hn. Lalu?"

Lalu Dino terhenti sejenak. Lalu? Lalu apa? Apa ... yang bisa ia katakan? Lalu akhirnya ia hanya memberikan tawa seperti biasa―yang sebenarnya sedikit ia paksakan, walau mungkin takkan ada yang menyadari hal itu.

(Padahal bila Dino memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, Hibari sudah siap menjawab 'ya'.)

(Sedangkan Dino―ia tak berani mengucapkan kalimat itu. Karena ia tahu hubungan mereka takkan bertahan lama, ia seorang _Don_ Cavallone, ingat? Ia butuh penerus atau keluarga ini akan hilang. Dan ia tahu anak buahnya takkan menerima bila pasangannya adalah Hibari.)

* * *

**Menunggu**

* * *

Ia mengangkat senjatanya dan memain-mainkannya, sudah berapa lama―sejak ia tidak mengayunkan senjatanya itu lagi?

Ah, tidak. Kalimat itu sebenarnya tidak tepat. Ia memang sering mengayunkan senjatanya itu untuk menggigit mati lawan-lawan yang sering bermunculan di hadapannya, dan ia selalu begitu semangat setiap ia mengeluarkan tonfanya―walau tidak semua lawannya cukup kuat untuknya.

Namun sudah berapa lama ... sejak tonfa itu tak beradu dengan cambuknya?

Apa yang sedang ia tunggu? _Siapa_ yang sedang ia tunggu?

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas berhiaskan warna perak dari saku jasnya. Tertuliskan nama dua orang di atas kertas itu; yang satu begitu familiar, walau mungkin tak begitu familiar di lidahnya, sedangkan satunya lagi... nama yang asing dan tak pernah ia dengar.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan kepadanya atas nama Dino & Emiliana.

Lelaki itu tampaknya takkan datang menemuinya. Tentu saja, saat ini ia pasti sedang dalam acara pestanya yang megah, lalu ia akan menebarkan senyum bodohnya pada setiap orang yang ada di sana.

Menebar senyuman pada kerumunan orang itu.

Ia memperhatikan jam tangannya yang terlingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul sepuluh lewat ... ah, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan jarum panjang itu. Yang ia tahu, saat ini sudah lewat dari pukul sepuluh, berarti ia sudah menunggu sekitar lima jam lebih.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek kembali pesan yang ia kirim tadi ketika ia sampai di sini.

_To: Haneuma  
__Subject: ―  
__Aku ingin bertarung sekarang._

Ah. Sudah ia pastikan pesan itu masuk padanya. Padahal biasanya ia pasti akan langsung menemuinya. Bahkan ketika ia berada di Jepang, Dino akan langsung terbang dari Italia ke sana. Sedangkan saat ini, Dino tak butuh lebih dari beberapa menit untuk sampai ke tempatnya.

(Namun ia tak di sini.)

Ia memang berada di dekat tempat resepsi pernikahannya berlangsung ... namun ia tak punya niat untuk hadir di sana.

Ia hanya ada di sini, menunggu bila si _Haneuma _itu akan mencarinya, atau minimal membalas pesannya dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Ha. Sungguh egois, eh? Ia tahu si _Haneuma_ sedang mengadakan acara pernikahannya―acara yang mungkin akan menjadi acara paling penting dalam hidupnya. Lalu ia malah ada di sini menunggunya―seakan berharap ia akan menelantarkan acara itu untuknya.

(Memangnya siapa dia, eh?)

Ia memainkan tonfanya lagi dengan bosan―

"Ah. Sebenarnya siapa yang kutunggu?"

―karena ia takkan datang.

* * *

**Berharga**

* * *

Ah. Ramai. Keramaian di sana begitu memuakkan. Namun ada yang menahannya, ia tak ingin menjejakkan kakinya pergi dari sana―ia tak ingin meninggalkannya.

Ia hadir di sana bukan sebagai siapa-siapa, hanya sebagai seseorang yang pernah dilatih olehnya. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu memiliki keinginan untuk menggigitnya mati. Sebagai salah seorang wakil dari Vongola. Sebagai seseorang―

―sebagai seseorang yang pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia berdiri di hadapannya. Ia berdiri di depan makamnya. Tetap bergeming pada posisinya, tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Matanya hanya menatap kosong pada nisan itu. Umur 42 tahun―cukup muda untuk meninggalkan dunia.

Ketika ia tersadar, tubuhnya sudah basah―basah oleh hujan rintik-rintik yang telah turun sejak tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan merasakan hujan turun pada telapak tangannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, _ah, bahkan langit pun menangis untuknya._

"_Pa―papa..._" terdengar isak tangis yang suaranya ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan umur tiga puluhannya dan seorang anak kecil, anak kecil dengan rambut pirang dan rupa yang sama persis dengan_nya_.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok agar wajah mereka sejajar, "Hei, berapa umurmu tahun ini?" ucapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Anak itu memperhatikannya dan menjawab, "tuju―_hik_―tujuh tahun..."

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepalanya lembut―ah, ia memang selalu menyukai binatang kecil dan anak-anak. "Ayahmu ... adalah seseorang yang hebat. Ia begitu kuat ... dan berani." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ia akan mengungkapkan hal seperti ini pada seseorang, pada seorang anak kecil―pada anak si _Haneuma_ itu.

"Kau juga pasti ... akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan berani sepertinya. Jadilah Cavallone _Undicesimo_ yang hebat seperti ayahmu."

"Apakah paman ... teman papa?" tanya anak itu padanya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Hibari tersenyum, "ya, kurasa begitu. Lebih tepatnya ... ia adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku." Anak itu melebarkan mata dan mulutnya, "a-apakah mungkin paman adalah Hibari Kyouya?" tanyanya lagi. Hibari agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan anak itu, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Anak itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya, "karena papa selalu bercerita tentang paman. Lalu kalimat paman tadi ... sama dengan yang pernah dikatakan papa."

"Memangnya ... apa yang dikatakan ayahmu?"

"Ia bilang bahwa paman Kyouya adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya," jawabnya. Hibari melebarkan matanya, kurang percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Lalu ia berdiri dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada anak itu, lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian pada ibunya yang terus berada di sampingnya, dan lalu langsung melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

Ia meninggalkan tempat itu, namun menoleh ke arah nisan itu sekali lagi―untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Berharga, ya ... Dino?"

* * *

_A/N: maafkan saya, Dino karena saya membunuhmu lagi. padahal anda itu karakter terfavorit saya di KHR ;A; ah, saya nggak nyangka ffic ini bakal nembus 1500 kata. awalnya saya cuma punya plot potongan per potongan, dan akhirnya daripada bikin beberapa ffic utuh (?) berdasarkan itu, saya gabungin semua ide yang saya punya dan jadilah ffic ini. dan jujur ... saya agak-agak bangga dengan ffic saya ini. bukan cuma nembus 1500 kata (buat saya, itu hebat) tapi juga ... saya merasa ini cukup canon? /eh_

_soalnya di bayangan saya si Dino itu tipe yang walau tampak santai, ia berpikir sangat banyak bagi famiglia-nya, ya, dia sangat mencintai famiglia-nya, kan? makanya ia memutuskan untuk tidak bersama Hibari, namun menikah dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki penerus. karena itulah saya bikin si Dino di sini itu tampak begitu menginginkan Hibari, namun pada waktu yang sama, ia tak bisa dan tak berani mengambil step berikut pada hubungan mereka karena ia tahu ia tak bisa bersama Hibari nantinya. sedangkan Hibari itu nggak akan pernah ngungkapin perasaannya, hanya nunggu si Dino, dan saya merasa dia adalah tipe yang bakal jujur sama perasaannya setelah ia sudah kehilangan. lalu di bayangan saya juga Dino itu sangat sangat akrab dengan anaknya, selalu bercerita ini-itu, terutama tentang Hibari ;A; (eh, saya malah curcol.)_


End file.
